A New Year's to Remember
by TrueRomantic
Summary: Sequel to A Christmas of Beginnings. JASAM Oneshot


A New Year's to Remember

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own a thing. Personally, I think the show would be better if almost any of us owned it, but that's just what I think.

A/N: Well, here's the sequel to A Christmas of Beginnings. I think I might do a third one to put my thoughts with Elizabeth into action, but for now I have this. My first on took place on Christmas day. This starts on the day of New Year's Eve. Enjoy!

* * *

Walking through the door, Jason threw his keys onto the desk and glanced around before going to the bottom of the stairs. "Sam, come here! I've got something to tell you!" As he waited for her to answer him or come down, he glanced around once again. This time, he noticed that it seemed as if Sam had just tossed her things and rushed upstairs without noticing where her things landed. He picked up her jacket and keys from the floor and placed them on the desk. Noticing she still hadn't come down and hearing nothing from upstairs, he tried to ignore the slight worry he felt as he made his way upstairs.

She had heard him come in and call to her, but she was too shocked to answer him or even move for that matter. After their talk on Christmas she and Jason had decided to get started trying for a family. It was quite funny watching as Jason made a big show of getting rid of all of their condoms. He hadn't just dropped them in the trash. He had taken out the scissors and sliced up each individually wrapped package. When she had laughed, he just looked at her and went back to what he was doing. Then he had stood up and grabbed her, carrying her bridal style to the bed. They had forgotten about the outside world until the following morning.

That was six days ago. On a whim she had purchased a pregnancy test. Not really thinking she was pregnant yet, she had decided to take it anyway. To her surprise, it turned out positive. She rushed out and bought two other brands and hurried back to take them. They had shown up positive also. After that, she kind of stopped thinking. She just continued to stare at the tests as she heard Jason come home, call for her, and then come up the stairs when she didn't answer. She heard him enter their room and come into the bathroom and then she felt he hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, what is it? Is that what I think it is? Are you pregnant?" He took the third test from her hand and placed it on the shelf before turning her toward him. He saw the shock and confusion in her eyes and gently pulled her to him, trying to project as much love as he could to her. Right when he was really starting to think she might need to go to the hospital, he heard her whispered words.

"Jason. Oh my god. We're going to be parents. I didn't really think I was pregnant, but I was at the store and saw the tests and decided to take one now that we decided to start a family. It said I was, so I went back out and bought two more. They said I was too. And now you're home. And we're going to be parents. Jason, we're going to be parents! We're going to have a baby! This is the best New Year's ever!" She started rambling now that the shock had worn off, and it was music to his ears. As much as he used to complain about how much she talked, he had really missed it while they were apart. But, he realized with a smile, he would never have to miss it again. Now he could go back to teasing her about how much she rambled and talked and she could tease him about not talking enough and how their baby, the baby currently growing inside of the love of his life, would have no sense of humor.

"Yeah, we are. We are going to have a wonderful little boy or girl that will be the best of both of us. But I have news too," he said, pulling back a bit to see her reaction to his news.

"What is it Jason? You know you can tell me anything," she said as she got up and helped him up. She led him over to the bed and sat down and he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"I've decided that I haven't always treated the Quartermaine's right. They are part of my family, no matter how much they can annoy me. But they have been good to you. And they stopped pushing me. They've even helped me without trying to get me to love them again. And because of all that, I've decided I want to go to the mansion for New Year's. I heard Emily inviting Nikolas and Spencer now that that nanny's been arrested, and I thought it might be nice for us to go too," he said as he pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? Are you sure?" He nodded and she hugged him before continuing. "I'm sure Monica and Alan will be very happy to see you. And your family will be the first to know about our family. Now come on, we need to get ready to go. We have exactly four hours until we need to leave to get there on time." With that, she got up and gathered her things to go take a shower.

"Okay. Wait, how did you know what time they were going to start their party?" He followed her around while he waited for an answer.

"Nik told me where he was going to be tonight in case I needed anything from him. Now, go find something else to do while I start getting ready to go. You know you can't be in here with me if we plan on going tonight," she said teasingly as she shut and locked the door in his face.

* * *

Standing in front of the large doors as Sam rang the doorbell, he began to wonder, not for the first time and probably not for the last time, if he had made the right decision about attending the Quartermaine's New Year's Eve party. Technically, they hadn't even been invited. That was mostly because he always turned them down in the past. They had stopped inviting him a few years before Sam had ever come to Port Charles. Looking at how happy Sam seemed he pushed those thoughts from his head. He was shaken out of all of his thoughts as he heard the door being opened. 

"Mr. Jason. Ms. Sam. This is a surprise. The family wasn't expecting you. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you though. Come in. I'll take your coats." Alice ushered them in and took their coats she shut the door.

"Thanks Alice. Is everyone here already?"

"Yes Mr. Jason. Everyone is here. Mr. Nikolas arrived just before you two with little Mr. Spencer. They're all in the den. Would you like me to announce you or would you like to just go in?"

"We'll just go in if you don't mind. Thank you Alice."

"Of course Ms. Sam. Happy New Year's."

"Happy New Year's." Grabbing his hand, Sam led Jason toward the den and paused just outside of the closed doors. They could here the laughter all the way out here.

"Let's just get this over with before I change my mind," Jason said as he reached out to open the doors with his free hand.

At first, everyone kept talking and laughing, thinking the door opening was just Alice just coming in to pass out more drinks or food. But everyone turned to the door at Emily's shriek.

"Jason! Sam! What are you doing here? Never mind, you're here. That's all that matters. Come in! Come in! Everyone, look who's here," Emily exclaimed as she pulled Jason and Sam further into the room. All of the talking stopped as shock appeared on all of their faces. When Sam glanced at Monica and Alan, she could see what looked like unshed tears shining in their eyes.

"Oh look, the heartless monster and his whore are here. Let's celebrate," Tracy said as she grabbed a glass of champagne off of a nearby tray.

"Listen Tracy, you may not like me or Jason, but we didn't come here for you and we don't care what you think or want. Don't forget, I can kick your ass," Sam cried angrily, trying to yank her hand out of Jason's grasp so she could go knock some sense into Tracy. To everyone's surprise, Tracy didn't say a word. She just shot a dirty look at Sam, grabbed another glass, and stalked out of the room. The silence following her sudden departure and their sudden arrival was finally broken by Edward.

"I like you. Not many people can shut her up. We may just have to have you over more often. Now, what are you two doing here?" Edward placed his glass on the table by him before moving slightly closer to the couple.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. Among other things, I decided that I want to try to have some sort of a relationship with all of you. You are my family and I've realized recently how important family really is. If it's okay with all of you, I would like to try to be some sort of family again," Jason explained as he unconsciously pulled Sam closer to him.

"That's fine with me. As much as I hate your line of work, I do want you to be a member of this family again. Your grandmother would be so happy if she were here to see this. She always said that we just needed to give you space. She said that you would come back to us one day. I guess this is that day. So welcome back to the family," Edward said as he shook hands with Jason before pulling him into a quick hug.

"Thank you. And I also have some news," Jason said as he pulled back from his grandfather and pulled Sam into his arms once again.

"News? Jason, what could you have to tell us that is better than you wanting to be in the family again?"

"It's actually _our_ news Monica. And it just happened today," Sam explained to the confused but happy woman.

"Well, what's your news? Are you going to be my new sister-in-law? Because that would be great news," Emily said, coming over with Nikolas and Spencer.

"Nope. It's even better," Jason teased, his rarely seen playful side coming out.

"Better? I don't know what could be better than an engagement," Nikolas added, speaking for the first time since they had entered the room.

"Jason and I are going to have a baby. We just found out today," Sam said, her excitement shining through.

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful! Isn't it wonderful Alan?"

"Yes Monica, wonderful. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you Alan. Jason and I decided to tell you all first." Sam was suddenly knocked backwards into Jason as they were both engulfed in a hug from Emily.

"This is wonderful. I'm going to be an aunt! Come on, we have so much to talk about," Emily said as she dragged Sam off to a semi-private corner of the room, leaving Jason and Nikolas all alone with each other as the rest of the family started going back to their conversations.

"You better take good care of her. I don't completely like you, but they do, so I'll have to deal with you, whether I want to or not. But if I ever find out you aren't doing right by my cousin, you'll be sorry, enforcer or not. Just remember that."

"I'll remember it if you remember to take good care of my little sister. You'll only get this second chance with her. You won't be here to hurt her a third time."

"As long as we understand each other."

"We do. And I think we might have to get along, judging by the way those two are over there." The two men looked each other as they each realized that the two women together was going to be far scarier than they ever were apart, which was pretty damn scary as it was.

* * *

As he opened the door for her and placed both their jackets on the back of the chair, he thought about how different life was with this woman in his life. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked up into her beautiful face and into her questioning eyes. "Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about how dull and meaningless my life was before you came into it," he assured her, answering her unasked question. 

Coming over to him and leading him toward the stairs, she stopped at the bottom of them and leaned in to kiss him. "Really? Well than what do you say you take me upstairs and show me how happy you are that I'm in your life?"

Not needing to be told twice, he picked her up bridal style and rushed up the stairs to place her gently on their bed before showing her just how happy he was to have her in his life.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I may and may not do another part to this, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Remember to leave a review!

Happy New Year!!!!!


End file.
